1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel method and apparatus for tilling soil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conservation farming systems, including no-till and reduced till methods and apparatus, are well known soil conservation farming expedients and are rapidly increasing in popularity.
One of the common tools of no-till or reduced till farming is the sweep blade. Typical sweeps are V-shaped with a pair of rearwardly diverging blades or wings, and are passed through the soil about two to four inches below the surface to undercut standing residue and kill weeds. Sweeps also have been used to incorporate fertilizers and pesticides into the soil. Chisel-sweep systems, wherein sweeps have been incorporated onto a chisel plow shank, have an advantage over many conservation tillage tools because they maximize the residue left on the surface for erosion control while providing tillage necessary for weed control and seedbed preparation.
With chisel-sweep systems however, the accumulation of residue within the confines of the tillage tool is a common problem. The proper vertical clearance between the soil surface and the supporting framework of the tillage device is necessary for the passage of residue. Furthermore, the proper lateral clearance between chisels is often a compromise between proper tillage action and passage of the residue. To enhance the passage of residue in such systems, coulters have been positioned ahead of the sweeps or chisel points to cut a path for the tool shanks. These coulters are typically placed ahead of the center or apex of the sweep, operating at depth slightly less than the sweep.
We have now invented a novel apparatus for tilling soil with a significant reduction in energy consumption. The apparatus includes one or more sweeps which are effective for subtilling the soil as it is moved therethrough. One or more tillers are provided ahead of the sweeps, sufficiently near the path of travel of the outermost ends or tips of the sweep blades so as to disturb or loosen the soil which is directly in the path of the ends of the blades, and substantially at or above the depth of the blade""s ends. Selected tillers which may be used include coulters, rippers, knives, chisel plow shanks, and cultivator shovels. By positioning the tillers relative to the sweep tips in this manner, energy consumption may be significantly reduced in comparison to subtilling devices having coulters or other tillers positioned ahead of the center of the sweeps.
In accordance with this discovery, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for tilling soil with reduced energy consumption.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for conservation tillage of soil with reduced energy consumption.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become readily apparent from the ensuing disclosure.